Run Chloé Run
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: You never get into a confrontation with a dangerous boxing trainee and temperamental bookaholic with a love for black cats. Bourgeois mouths off and well. . . It's not as if Cholé doesn't ask for this.
1. Cholé Talks to Much

**DISCLAIMER:** Wish I did but don't own anything Miraculous related. Just my crazy lovely ideas. (Smug Smirk) _Melissa Grey BELONGS to UnicornSecrets.__Thank you again fur your purrmission, my fandom sister! People check her out!_

Just had to get this one-shot out. Chloé Bourgeois (no offense Adrien, she is semi-sweet to you) needs to be beat down. She DOESN'T deserve sweet Pollen nor Sabrina's loyalty!

**READ/REVIEW/HAVE FUN** You review DON'T be a peasant. Seriously no one forces you to read fanfictions you hate or disprove of. Thank you and have a good day.

* * *

A dreamy smile on pink glossed lips starts to form as she stares at pictures of Paris' miraculous superhero or at least to her the mew-ore purrfect one. _'Cat Noir… so punny, brave, selfless...'_

A soft sigh escapes Cecilia, as she continues to swipe down more pictures. _'_Where_ does he get all those cute puns from? __What could hiss favorite flower be? Did he have any predecessors?__ Are all of them magically connected? __Maybe If an akuma happens I can-'_

"Take your clown caked face and go break a mirror!" That unmistakable voice shouts. Giving Cecilia a fright pulling her away fur-om her Kitty thoughts. Pale pink eyes glance around her than she fondly rolls her eyes. Grumbling to herself and Deerja as she makes a detour from the library to the couryard down below. "What did she say this time? Why does my Kitty thoughts ALWAYS get interrupted? I just want quie-" Deerja' pokes her head out of Cecilia's pink coated black cat paw printed purse.

"Sweetie" Deerja starts tenderly "we could go looking for Cat lat-"

A loud THUD of body hitting the floor cuts off Deerja's suggestion. The petit strawberry-blonde sighs annoyed getting to the stairs.

Left hand on the railing she slowly walks carefully down the steps. At the bottom step, looks up to her left to find…. Chloé Bourgeois on the floor, standing above her, in her usual black leather jacket and cute beanie atop her ginger straight hair Melissa Grey. Eyebrow raises supressing a smile Cecilia makes herself known.

"Okay Feisty Star care to share?" She shouts getting closer. Around Melissa's neck are a pair of light blue headphones. _'Awww__ she loves them. That's a relief.'_ Cecilia thinks inwardly smiling.

Chloé gets off the floor roughly. Squawking eyes Cecilia can tell Chloé has a cut lip lightly bleeding. "Just what I needed Roserade. Tell your crazy minon to back off or I'm calling Daddy-" Cecilia shakes her head slightly licks her own lips.

Places her hands around Melissa's waist about to address Cholé when "Minon? Do I look like poor Sabrina to yo-" Her light blue eyes in flames tho tiny arms lightly squeeze her waist she relaxes.

Cecilia lets go of Melissa. "Now Feisty Star again, what happened? Oh and please don't bad-mouth my fraternal twin." Melissa smirks smug knowing her petit bestie is getting restless.

"Nothing Cherry Blossom. Sorry about bad-mouth Sabrina. This Queen Brat was mocking my excitement on some music I was dancing too." Cecilia tilts her head to look at Cholé from behind Melissa. The Bourgeois runs up to actually PUNCH Melissa.

Cecilia sighs annoyed "Melissa in coming."

She points behind her. Melissa without flinching nor looking back grabs Cholé's out stretched right wrist and throws her over head. Bourgeois lands face first into the courtyard grounds HARD.

Cholé slowly stands up on shaky legs, face scratched up, blonde ponytail in disarray and clothes needing a serious tailor. Melissa chuckles wholeheartedly arms crossed smirking, Cecilia tries to suppress her laughter but failing badly. Cecilia leans on Melissa cackling like a witch over Bourgeois's bleeding face.

"Chloé stop, while you can walk away."

"Batsy here is right. Or risk more than just a bad hair day Bourgeois."

"Awww thanks Deerie."

Melissa low fives Cecilia, hands smack they clench them togther. When dropping their connected hands, turning on their boots arms linked Cholé shrill voice bursts out.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH LOSERS! A LAME PEASANT AND STUPID CAT LOVER!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. Grey and Roserade freeze when they turn around Cholé realizes her mistake too late.

"You. Want. To. Repeat. That?" Spoken in synchronization and dangerously calm. They take a step forward as Chloé takes two backwards. Melissa releases Cecilia's right arm from her left one. Chloé freezes stiff scared.

"Well... I do-don't have ti-time to deal with you..." Cholé trails off slolwly walking backwards. Melissa places Cecilia on her back in a piggyback. Cecilia smirks one single word out her mouth. "Run." Cholé zooms out the scene dust kicks up as she tries to escape..

Melissa quickly bolts after her. Neither her or Cecilia hear their respective Kwami. "Deerja, we need to stop the girls." Echo states worried from inside Melissa's leather jacket. The bat stares at the deer from Cecilia's purse.

"We will calm them, after they caught Bourgeois." Echo lightly frowns. But nods as she hears Melissa scream "RUN CHLOÉ RUN ONCE WE CATCH YOU, YOU WON'T WALK AWAY!"


	2. Shy Detour

**Author's Note: **Yes inspiration hit. No longer a one-shot. DON'T know how long this will be tho, ANY SUGGESTIONS?!

_Edwin Diaz BELONGS to Mach Tails. As does ANYTHING related to him. Just borrowing the boy. Thanks, fur the purrmission._

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**All Forms of Love:**

_**W.R Winters: **_It was supposed be. Symbolism through out it all: their soulmates yes that DOESN'T automatically mean romantic love. Glad you were able to keep up in the end. Nathlie is Adrien's adopted Mother. After everything was said and done, Nathalie redemption duh. Emilie WASN'T involved at all. Stating Mrs. Agreste... KAGAMI IS ADRIEN'S WIFE! Yes I know my ships are NOT all your own. Of course you have to let it slide. You have no choice there. 🌸🌸🌸🌸 Well duh ADRIGAMI RULES MIRACULOUSLY!

* * *

As the besties chase Cholé out the school building, Cecilia holding on tighter to Melissa in fear of falling from the evil school steps.

"Bourgeois... how about a make-over? We could make you bald or better give you a shiner that size of your ego you fake Barbie doll!" Melissa screams zooming faster. Cecilia smirks looking over her right shoulder.

"What's wrong Cholé? Not feeling up to calling your father now?" Cecilia mocks fake pounder. "OH MY PINK I know why. Your father wouldn't dare mess with mine." Melissa laughs.

Grey's black sneakers, rushing in a blurr. Getting across the street to the Dupain-Cheng bakery Cholé looks desperate seems to run inside just as it's door opens. She collides head first with a lean build.

Said person and her groan slowly getting up. Cholé pats ber hair down opens her light blue eyes to stare at whom she calls "Fish Boy". Melissa halts to a stop (releasing Cecilia stunned from her piggyback) "Hey there Edwin-" Cecilia's cheerful greeting is cut off by Bourgeois's shrieking at the boy.

"You gutless goon. Do have any idea how expensive my outfit is?!"

Dark brown eyes stare through purple square-rimmed glasses. Surprised to find she's badly scrapped up. _'The collision with me? No she's way to hurt for that.' _He thinks not registering Cholé STILL shouting.

He blinks once than twice, eyes downcast at his purple sneakers. In a soft voice "I'm sorry." Is heard clearly. Cholé goes to scream more Melissa cuts her off.

"Yo Bourgeois, my sis and I still have business with ya. Want to add on another reason?" Cholé turns from glaring at Edwin to stare at the challenging look Melissa gives her.

The blonde plays it off. "Whatever. I don't have time for you losers. I need a serious hair appointment now." Cholé tries to strut off flipping her ponytail, yet the 3 watching can see she's now limbing slightly.

"So... hello Cecilia. Melissa." Edwin nods towards the two. He's catch off guard as Cecilia hugs him. Well not so much he KNOWS the petit strawberry-blonde is a HUGE HUGGER!

Melissa smirks hands on her hips. "Hey Edwin. Sorry bout that. Queen Brat needed a lesson ya know." The ginger states as Cecilia giggles agreeing. Releases Edwin from their friendly hug.

As the trio walk towards the park... "So ummm... how are you too? Want some cake pops?" He nervously says gesturing to the semi-squashed box he was holding.

The girls turn slightly arms still linked walking raised eyebrows in sync. Cecilia smiles, "We are alright. As Feisty Star said Queen Brat lesson... well not learned yet." Melissa pats Cecilia's right shoulder with out stretched right hand.

"Thank you but I'm good. Maybe later."

"Cherry Blossom denies sweet more for us."

Edwin laughs wholeheartedly with Melissa removing herself from Cecilia to consume the cake pops with gusto. "Don't choke now Melissa." The sisters smirk at one another.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... Question(s): **What's the trio's next move? Will Cholé demand her father arrest the sisters?


End file.
